Expansion cards can be utilized with a computing device to provide additional functionality and/or additional memory resources for additional functionality. Expansion cards can have integrated circuits such as a printed circuit board and/or a printed circuit assembly. Some expansion cards can include a number of sockets that can be utilized to couple a device to the expansion cards. For example, a socket coupled to an expansion card can be utilized to couple a particular type of memory resource to the expansion card.